geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Clutterfunk
Clutterfunk is the eleventh level of Geometry Dash. It is the second level to be rated "Insane" as of Update 2.0. Description Clutterfunk is often regarded as one of the relatively harder levels. It has many traps and introduces new obstacles, sawblades, and smaller spikes. Some of them are the mini ball tight timings, the "hall-based" rocket segments, and the mini cube sequences. This level added more aesthetics such as the gear-like decorations and introduced two new block variants. Clutterfunk also introduces the size portals which either shrink or enlarge the player's icon in the different forms, which make the player jump at a different height depending on the size. The speed of the player does not change when changing sizes, even though the mini cube looks like it is going faster than the normal sized cube. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 31%, during the first ship sequence. Aim to fly high, avoiding the spiked obstacles and carefully fly above the 4th obstacle. The coin is located above the 5th obstacle, so keep the ship stabilised, and then carefully drop back to the normal path, avoiding the spikes below you. *The second secret coin is located at 65%, during the second ship sequence. After the ship switches gravity and switches back, instead of going up towards to roof, aim low and carefully go through a 1- block wide opening to obtain the coin. Be careful not to drop to the sawblade on the bottom, so make sure you lightly tap to avoid it. *The third coin is located at 85% during the final mini-cube sequence. After you pass the first set of staircase-like blocks, you will reach a yellow jump pad, followed by two yellow rings. After another jump pad, you will reach another set of two yellow rings. This time, jump only on the first jump ring, and fall past the second. Immediately hold jump, as you jump over two sawblades. The final coin is located in the middle of the sawblades on a platform. Don't forget to tap on a blue jump ring, taking you upside-down, hitting a yellow pad and continuing normally. Walkthrough Trivia *Along with Electroman Adventures, Clutterfunk also unlocks a ship when it is completed in normal mode. *Clutterfunk has the shortest mirror segment, beginning at 4% and ending at 7%. *This is the only level to have a coin available in mini-cube and is the only level to end off as mini cube. *Clutterfunks soundtrack was cut from the beginning of the full song. *Clutterfunk is the first level to have the line change color. The line changes to black in the first mini-cube section and to white in the first ship section. *Completing the level takes 1 minute and 39 seconds and requires a minimum of 125 jumps. Errors * At the second cube segment at 76%, by jumping early to the yellow jump ring, continuing to jump on the following rings may cause you to fall out of the world, as seen here. Gallery CF-C1.png|First secret coin CF-C2.png|Second secret coin CF-C3.png|Third secret coin ClutterfunkMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels